


Eclipse

by Skyblaze



Series: And You And I [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyblaze/pseuds/Skyblaze
Summary: The Doctor takes Sarah to a planetary eclipse to experience a ritual and soon discovers he's made a miscalculation that ends up deepening their relationship.





	Eclipse

**Eclipse**

 

 _You wanna get close to me_  
_The feeling so clear_  
_But I need some time to see_  
_Vision through my tears_

 

He was studying her again. His eyes moved over her every feature, almost examining her as though she was a piece of very fine art.

Elegant, vibrant, warm…beautiful. They were all words that could describe her. Words he really shouldn’t be using…thoughts he really shouldn’t be thinking. He never had before. Never before been tempted by warm human flesh.

The Doctor scoffed at that last thought. He wasn’t some martyr being tempted away from his Path. It had just been so long since anything had reached this deep inside of him.

He’d seen inside her mind…felt that warmth, that light she held for him. Only for him.

He only wished he knew where to go from here.

But he couldn’t deny that when he was close to her, he felt complete. He had been with companions before, had watched them arrive and leave, felt the pain and regret it caused him when they did…and then moved on. But Sarah was different somehow. In the time she had been with him, she had shown him more than anyone else in terms of humanity, compassion, emotion…if she ever decided to leave it would hurt him far more than anything else ever had. She was a part of him now.

 

\---

 

“So, where are we going?” Sarah asked again as the Doctor played with the controls.

“Oh, just a little planet called Tamira. They have two solar eclipses each year, and the hold a very special ritual on each one.” The Doctor explained, grinning his hands still hovering over the console.

“Two eclipses a **year**!” Sarah exclaimed.

“They have very long years.” He deadpanned, “Anyway, the first eclipse is for the formation of new couples…to help them get to know each other. They have music, food, dancing…”

“So, what’s the second eclipse for?”

“The second eclipse is for…established couples.” He replied a little evasively. Sarah frowned.

“So, you’re taking us to this first eclipse?”

“That’s right.”

“Sounds like fun…but can you dance, Doctor?” She teased.

“Hmph. I’ll have you know I was taught how to dance by some of the finest dancers in the galaxy…” He said mock-indignantly. Sarah just laughed and smiled at him affectionately. He gave her that megawatt smile in return, and came to sit next to her on the console-room floor.

Sarah leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her knees, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

“So, do you really know how to kiss?” She asked playfully.

The Doctor turned and looked at her with some surprise.

“Well, you did say a kiss should be on the lips, right.”

He smiled, “That’s right.” He said, leaning in closer until she could feel his breath on her cheeks, “But you taught me that a kiss can go anywhere….” With that he leaned forward and placed a feather-light kiss on her left eyelid, followed by her right. He then moved down to kiss each of her cheeks, then down to her neck…Sarah inhaled sharply as his lips touched the area under her ear, sending a trail of heat through her entire body.

The Doctor pulled back and grinned, “Well, that was interesting”

Then he pulled back as they both felt the subtle thud as the TARDIS materialised.

“We’re here.” He grinned irrepressibly.

 

There had rarely been an opportunity to see him this excited. Of course, Sarah had never dreamed that any of this would happen, that he could ever accept or return her feelings for him. They were so different in so many ways…but she was coming to understand that this wasn’t a bad thing; it simply gave them more to explore. She understood his excitement…the joy of discovery. So many things they could discover together.

Sarah simply followed him through the glades of tall, sweet-smelling trees full with beautiful blossoms, enjoying the view and the feeling of his hand in hers, a feeling she had rarely had opportunity to enjoy previously…usually due to them having to run for their lives at the time.

Eventually, they came to a large clearing in the woods. Large, sturdy-looking huts circled the outside edge while tall iron braziers filled with glowing coals provided the clearing with a warm, intimate light. As she watched a tall, elegant woman visited each brazier and threw incense on the hot coals. Sarah breathed in the subtle fragrance and smiled as she felt it lift her spirits.

“I’m going to enjoy this place, Doctor.” She said.

He led her to the centre of the clearing, where several humanoids sat in a loose circle, passing around bottles of a yellowish coloured liquid. They were all tall, slender people wearing loose linen garments dyed purple or blue. The men smiled and waved to the Doctor, welcoming him. They wore their coal-black hair short, and wore no jewellery, while the woman all had long, silver hair, and their necks and wrists were adorned with gold chains. One of the younger females waved to her shyly, bidding her to sit with them, and offering her a glass of the sparkling yellow liquid. She accepted the glass and look uncertainly at the Doctor.

“Oh, go ahead. It’s just a mild intoxicant. No worse than the alcohol you drink on earth.” He said, braking off the conversation he was having with one of them men and giving her a warm smile. Sarah took a cautious sip, and discovered the flavour to be sweet but tangy – somewhere between apple and grapefruit.

“My name is Larani.” The woman on her left introduced herself then indicated the younger woman on Sarah’s other side, “And this is Pearlesa.”

“I’m Sarah.” She said, setting down her glass.

“You came here with Doctor?” Larani asked.

“Yes.” Sarah said, “He said this was a beautiful planet, and he was right.”

Larani nodded and smiled, “The Doctor has visited many times to talk to our elders…but he has never brought anyone to our rituals before.”

Pearlesa shook her head sadly, “It is about time he did. He’s been alone too long.” Pearlesa gave Sarah a penetrating look, “I think you are good for him. He seems more at peace when he with you.”

“Happier, too.” Larani grinned.

Sarah smiled and took another gulp of the sweet liquid and watched as another woman – this one dressed totally in white – went around sprinkling incense on the coals in the braziers.

“What is she doing?” She asked her new friends, indicated the white-clad woman.

“Oh, she is one of the Priestesses. She’ll start and finish the ritual, and sprinkle the adi’kris incense. It’s very important to the ritual.” Pearlesa explained calmly.

“Oh.” Sarah replied before settling back to enjoy this planet, its people and the fact that was sharing this with the Doctor.

 

Meanwhile, the Doctor was likewise enjoying the ritual, particularly the harmonic choral singing that was currently taking place and drinking lots of the sweet, alcoholic drink the locals called ‘Oliasi’. The rhythms of the songs were beautiful… but his eyes kept straying back to something even more beautiful.

The warm light from the braziers reflected in Sarah’s dark eyes, making them look like they were dancing. Then her head turned and their eyes met, and for a moment he almost forgot to breathe, and he was sure both his hearts skipped a beat. He’d never seen a look like than in anyone’s eyes. Such total devotion, open affection, complete happiness. And he knew it was all for him. She scooted a little closer to him, taking his hand in hers she turned back to the singers.

He took a deep breath, forcing his body to draw oxygen before it forgot again as he lost himself in her eyes. He could taste something in the air, besides the heavy dose of pheromones. Something wasn’t quite right with the smell of the incense - it was supposed to be a mild narcotic...but something told him it was more than that...and there was far less interaction between couples than he expected…

But then the music livened up for the dancing, and Sarah seized his hand and tugged him into the firelight. Suddenly, he found he didn’t care; his attention was completely taken by the beautiful, vibrant woman he was dancing with. The feel of her hands in his, the look in her eyes, the way the light reflected off her hair. He found himself laughing, laughing as he rarely did, with sheer delight and happiness.

And the dance went on.

 

It grew late, and the sky began to grow lighter. Couples gradually abandoned their places in the clearing and returned to the huts – sometimes assisted by the priestesses.

Finally, it was their turn, and he took Sarah’s hand in his, feeling one of the priestesses take hold of his shoulder to guide him gently. He thought perhaps he had had too much Oliasi to drink…but at the moment he couldn’t care less.

The combination of alcohol and incense dulled his perceptions, but there was still something nagging at the back of his brain, something that told him there was something very wrong here…but he couldn’t quite figure out what.

That was, until he and the very mellow Sarah were being led into a tiny room inside one of the huts, the Doctor looked up at the lightening sky and saw the how the moon was approaching to cover it’s big sister sun…and then froze, even though he knew it was far too late now.

He had brought them to the **wrong** eclipse!

 

\---

 

The room was tiny, barely big enough for him to kneel without hitting his head on the low ceiling, in length it was certainly long enough to accommodate his rather tall frame, but the width would mean he would practically have to sleep on top of Sarah…but that was what the room was designed for.

“Doctor…?” Sarah asked fuzzily her head pillowed comfortably on his shoulder. His coat and scarf had long since been removed, so he could feel her body heat straight through his vest.

“Sarah…I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

Her eyes opened wise, “What do you mean?”

“I brought us to the wrong eclipse. This is for the bonding ritual, not the searching ritual.”

“So what?” She asked, relaxing back into his shoulder. He shook his head emphatically.

“You don’t understand…the incense, the drinks…they weren’t just intoxicants – they were aphrodisiacs.”

“I’m sure you’ll live, Doctor.” She yawned. “Human men put up with that sort of thing all the time…”

“No, Sarah. The Tamirans use a rather special kind of aphrodisiac…it enhances telepathic ability…” He gasped sharply as Sarah’s hand gently stroked his cheek. He could feel it starting, the aphrodisiac taking effect. “If I were human, or Tamiran, the effect wouldn’t be so…severe.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Humans and Tamirans are latent telepaths at best…but Time Lords…”

“You really **are** telepathic…” Sarah gasped, suddenly realising the problem, “So it must be twice as bad for you!”

“Sarah…” He said softly, feeling something beginning to burn in his blood. He could smell the gentle scent of the shampoo she used, feel the rhythm of her pulse as he took hold if her hand. He swallowed, trying to regain control of his rampaging hormones, “If we begin something…it may go further than you want it to…”

“I doubt that.” She smiled mischievously.

He shook his head, needing to explain, needing to know that she understood exactly what this would mean for him – for them.

“I…I could end up linking myself to you. An emotional connection. We…would become part of each other.”

Even in the dim light he could see her smile.

“Don’t you think that’s what I’ve wanted from the beginning? I want to know you, to feel you, to be part of you. This is what I want, so don’t try and talk me out of it.”

He felt his breathing quicken, and knew Sarah must have noticed too. He reached out for her through the semi-darkness, felt her barely a hands breadth away. Felt the heat she radiated even through her blouse. He ran his long fingers over the shape of her breasts, sliding down to feel the line of her belly, the smooth curve of her hips. He could feel something stirring deep inside. A wild cacophony of feelings and desires that had long been suppressed, denied, walled off behind the implacable door of Time Lord detachment.

“Doctor…” She breathed, reaching for him, her hands tangling in his hair. And with that word and gesture, he felt released. The walls were coming down, and with their fall came the sense of incredible freedom. This was what he wanted, and Sarah wanted it too…Sarah, with her warm smile, even warmer skin…by Rassilon…he had touched the very halls of eternity and it had never felt as good as touching the woman that lay in his arms. His breath caught in his throat.

“My Sarah…” He said, his voice rougher than normal as he lowly peeled away her blouse to expose the delicious flesh beneath.

“Yes, Doctor,” Sarah replied breathlessly, “Yours, forever…” And their mouths met in a searing kiss of such power and passion that he was sure it could have destroyed entire solar systems if left unchecked. Her fingers were moving, quick subtle motions as she undid the buttons on his vest and shirt. He could imagine the smile she was wearing as she stripped him of his last defences. Nothing to hide behind…only himself…and this woman. This woman he wanted...this woman he…loved?

All conscious thought was erased as he felt her hands touching the skin on his chest, feeling that wonderful heat…almost unbearably pleasurable. He gasped out loud and wondered how humans coped with this so often…between Sarah’s touch and the fire raging inside he felt as if any minute his skin would ignite and flay off his bones.

Deciding suddenly that he was wearing too much, he almost ripped off his trousers. The feeling was growing unbearable. Her desire projected outwards to mix with his own, driving him wild…he could see her eyes, dark pools of warmth he could gladly drown in.

Almost before he knew what was happening, they were both naked. He looked at her, kissed each beautiful curve, ran his hands across every inch of her soft, warm skin.

“Doctor…” She whimpered, her hips moving almost of their own volition. He smiled and his hands moved downward, reaching out to touch her where she wanted it most… and was rewarded with an ecstatic moan of pleasure. He watched her lithe movements, loving the sounds she was making, enjoying the feel of causing her pleasure…but he could bear it no more…he wanted to be a part of her in the most ancient and sacred way her people had.

He moved over her, looking into her eyes as he slowly eased himself into her, watching as she gasped and closed her eyes. She felt…so good. It was all he could do not to lose himself completely in that incredible heat, in the wonderful sounds she was making.

They moved together in a rhythm as old as humanity itself, revelling in the feel of each other’s bodies…but his own heritage demanded something more.

With one hand, he reached out and placed his fingers gently on her temple, neck and cheek, feeling the flow of her thoughts…touching hot, liquid emotion that was as overpoweringly pleasurable as the physical sensation.

She gasped his name over and over…not his real name…but a name that meant far more to her…to them.

There was no longer any separation of his own thoughts from hers…but found he didn’t really want to…he wanted to be one with her forever.

He felt like he was drowning, flying, dying and being reborn all at once. It was too much…too much…

“Aaaahhhhh!” He cried out his release, feeling her cry mingle with his.

And in the dawn light of Tamira, they lay together, holding each other in a tight embrace. The embrace only lovers would share. The Doctor felt tears in his eyes. After so many years, it finally felt like he wasn’t alone.

 

_\---_

 

Morning came far too quickly as far as Sarah was concerned. Her body felt relaxed, sated and limp as a noodle, but the Doctor had insisted that they had to get up to observe the end of the ritual…though he had promised he she could go straight back to bed once they returned to the TARDIS. Sarah couldn’t help but notice that he hadn’t specified **which** bed…but imagined he would be quite surprised if he found her sleeping in his bed.

Or perhaps not. Sarah had half expected him to be distant and evasive today, but she had been wrong. He was calm, relaxed, and happier than she had seen him in a while. And there was something in his eyes, a bright, cheerful sparkle that seemed to appear every time he looked at her.

So here she stood in the centre of the clearing with other Tamiran couples…though by now she realised that the term ‘couple’ wasn’t strictly accurate. There were at least two threesomes, and quite a few couples appeared to be same-sex pairings. Sarah smiled. With a people this cosmopolitan, she doubted they’d object to a cross-species pairing.

The Doctor took hold of Sarah’s hand as one of the while-clad Priestesses came up to them and presented them both with a bracelet made of three different coloured metals carefully woven together.

“May your hearts entwine forever.” The priestess said as she fastened the bracelet on their right wrists.

“Thank you.” Sarah said.

 

Their walk back to the TARDIS was slow and leisurely. Neither of them seemed to be in any real hurry as they walked hand in hand through the beautiful Tamiran woodland.

“Doctor?” Sarah asked, fingering her bracelet.

“Hmm?”

“What do these bracelets mean?”

The Doctor stopped and took hold of her right wrist.

“There are three colours to represent the stages of love and life.” He touched the silver band of the multi-coloured bracelet with one finger. “This represents birth, the beginning of a new love,” He then touched he second band, this one had a slight reddish tint, “This means blossoming love, the middle of a relationship,” His fingers moved to the final, black band, “And this…represents death and the beyond…the unknown. It’s a Tamiran bonding bracelet. All though some Earth cultures use a similar symbolism.”

“Bonding?…you mean…like marriage?” She asked.

His hand dropped, “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to. It’s only symbolic.”

“No, “ She smiled, “No, I want to wear it.”

The Doctor smiled and leaned down for a gentle kiss. He cupped her chin in his hand, his eyes shining with emotion. Then, standing there in the sunlight that filtered through the trees, he said four words she never thought she would hear him say.

“I love you, Sarah.”

Her eyes will with tears and she flung her arms around his neck.

“I love you too, Doctor.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Yes and Atlantic Records again. This is another old fic from 2003.


End file.
